<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All That You Give (Is All I Could Want) by haughtkhakis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772122">All That You Give (Is All I Could Want)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtkhakis/pseuds/haughtkhakis'>haughtkhakis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, camping fic if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtkhakis/pseuds/haughtkhakis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend away leads to a new beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All That You Give (Is All I Could Want)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this popped into my head long before season 4 starting airing, so this is just my silly take on how the proposal could have gone. The title comes from this fun, catchy <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvmKY9jVVTk">song</a>. </p><p>All mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly hums to herself as she subtly watches Nicole’s profile through the car’s side mirror, silently appreciating the tight jeans her girlfriend is wearing as she tends to the gas pump. The ones that make her purposely linger behind when they’re out and about. Nicole’s whole look, really, complete with a flannel shirt and red hair softly flowing free—and long, almost to the length when they first met—sends a delightful tingle through her. Oblivious to Nicole’s movements, she jumps when the driver side door suddenly whooshes open.</p><p>Clearing her throat and dusting off imaginary lint from her leggings, Waverly turns to look at her girlfriend as she slides back into the car.</p><p>“You alright, babe? You look a little flushed,” Nicole grins, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Waverly flashes a smile and shifts in her seat. “I’m fine, just eager to get on the road.” She pulls out their itinerary from the bag at her feet, tapping at a spot on the list. “My expert planning should have us at our destination by dinner time.” </p><p>“Expert planning. Right.” Nicole nods, averting her gaze to roll her eyes. They were only going away for the weekend, an itinerary was overkill but she’s never been one to deny Waverly anything. </p><p>The drive from Purgatory to the remote camping lodge a few towns over was only a short two-hour trip. And after spending most of the morning making sure Wynonna would be fine on her own (with Doc), they hit the road by late afternoon, falling into comfortable conversation, playfully flirting as their hands roam lazily up and down each other’s thighs. </p><p>After escaping the Garden ordeal and the subsequent aftermath, they hadn't strayed too far from one another, but their quiet calm was short-lived; their lazy days giving away to daily life. Between Nicole’s busy small-town sheriff schedule and post-curse Earp dealings, their time alone had been scarce. Maybe they’d been keeping busy on purpose; neither wanting to upset matters, whatever the reason, Waverly’s quasi-proposal went unmentioned and unanswered. </p><p>It was rare for a lull in the town’s supernatural activity to coincide with Nicole’s downtime, so this little getaway was a chance at relaxation—and what better time for honest talks than in the middle of nowhere, far from any possible (Wynonna) interruptions? </p><p>“The station is closer to my place,” Nicole patiently explains, as if that alone is enough to win the argument. They’ve had this discussion before, weighing out the pros and cons of each other’s abodes and still no closer to a solid decision. </p><p>“The homestead is safer,” Waverly challenges. </p><p>“True,” Nicole affirms, fully aware of the protection the homestead offers; with or without the curse, “but the homestead also comes with Wynonna.”</p><p>“You love Wynonna!”</p><p>Nicole sighs. “Waves, you know I do. We’ve grown close, sure,” she shrugs, “but that doesn’t mean I want to move in with her,” Nicole says gently, having come to this crossroad before. She loves Wynonna—they are best friends after all—but she has to draw a line somewhere. She won’t push the matter, but she won’t cave in either.</p><p>“I can’t leave Wynonna, Nicole,” is all Waverly can say.</p><p>“I know, Waverly.”</p><p>Hearing her name fall from Nicole’s lips in such an even tone makes her bite her lip nervously. She turns to look at her girlfriend whose gaze is firmly on the road ahead. She takes in how the sun reflects off her auburn hair, the sunbeams casting her in an almost glow. She’s gorgeous and brave and loyal and <em>hers</em>. </p><p>Waverly lets out a heavy sigh and nods to herself, the decision made. </p><p>“I can’t leave Wynonna,” she restates, “at least not without any stipulations.” Knowing her sister she’s sure Wynonna will be an uninvited guest more often than not. “But you’re right; your place is closer to everything.” </p><p>Nicole takes a careful side-glance at her, a hopeful smile blooming. “Yeah? You’ll move in?”</p><p>“Yes,” Waverly promises, bringing Nicole’s hand up to her lips. “And maybe we can get some new furniture from IKEA,” she adds, wrapping up the debate for good. The smile Nicole gives her is wide and toothy. “I’d like that.” </p><p>Waverly runs her thumb across the back of Nicole's hand when she lowers it onto her lap and makes a mental note to bring up a certain unspoken matter before the trip is over, making butterflies flutter in her belly at the thought. </p><p>They spend the rest of the car ride idly chatting, sitting in easy silence, or singing along to the radio whenever a good song comes on. </p><p>___________</p><p>She doesn’t mean to drift off but when she startles awake, Waverly’s surprised to find herself alone in the car. Before she can wonder where Nicole’s gone, she spots her coming out of a rustic-looking cabin and realizes they’ve reached the lodge.</p><p>Getting out of the car with a stretch, Waverly waves to the pleasant-looking campground host, and moves to meet Nicole at the trunk of their car, ready to help unload their things but her lady has other ideas.</p><p>“Our first weekend away together,” Nicole says, backing Waverly up against the car. “How’s it feel?” Her arms wind around Waverly’s waist as she drops a kiss to her pulse.</p><p>Waverly smiles as she grazes the soft skin of Nicole’s cheek with the tip of her nose. “How it always feels when I’m with you.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Nicole whispers before her lips find the crook of Waverly’s neck, one hand slipping under her sweater to caress her back slowly. “And what’s that feel like?” </p><p>Waverly smiles, closing her eyes as a warmth blooms in her belly. She brings her arms to wrap around Nicole’s waist. “Like I’ve swum far out into the ocean and can’t see the bottom anymore.” She nuzzles her face against her shoulder as lips continue to trail her collarbone. “Like I’m fifteen thousand feet in the air and about to fall.” Her words come out raspy when Nicole’s lips nip at her skin, she tightens her hold but reluctantly pushes her away when the faint sound of footsteps draw near. “You’re gonna have to feel me up later, when we’re alone,” she says. </p><p>“We’re alone now,” Nicole husks, closing the gap between them so her lips can continue their exploration.</p><p>“Not quite.” Nicole’s head darts up at the sound of a third voice. She blushes a pretty red that deepens into a dark crimson. Their campground host introduces herself as Ruth, and after some light pleasantries and a rundown of the campground’s rules, Ruth pointedly mentions that the cabin walls are thin and certain activities are best at a low level. Waverly snickers and turns to face Nicole whose eyes are wide as she awkwardly stumbles over a response, she hides her smile behind her hand but swoops in to keep Nicole from embarrassing herself. </p><p>“Did she just tell us to fuck quietly?” Nicole asks in disbelief once Ruth is gone and out of earshot. </p><p>Playfully frowning, Waverly tsks. “Such a dirty mouth.” </p><p>“You like my dirty mouth.” She tugs Waverly close again by her hips to bite at her bottom lip, making her hiss as she pulls back with a smirk. Stepping forward, Waverly drapes her arms around Nicole’s shoulders and plants a greedy kiss on her lips that makes Nicole whimper. </p><p>“I do like your mouth.” Waverly agrees, pulling back with a pop. “But you know what I’d like more?” </p><p>“What?” Nicole tightens her grip on her waist to keep from swaying.</p><p>“A shower,” Waverly whispers, “Then let’s see what that mouth can do.” Slipping her tongue into Nicole’s mouth, she pushes on her taller frame until she’s the one backed up against the car, when she pulls back with a pop, they’re both breathless. Satisfied, she spins around, leaving a dazed Nicole to grasp at thin air.</p><p>“Are you coming, babe?” she winks over her shoulder, hoisting a small bag up and making her way towards the cabin. She hears Nicole grumble something under breath, then a louder swear as she’s left to unload the car.</p><p>Once settled Waverly can’t hold in her laughter and raises an eyebrow. “This looked much bigger on the website.”</p><p>Nicole, having opened a small closet, grunts as she tries to shove their last bag into the cramped space. “Not exactly as pictured,” she agrees, firmly shutting the closet door and throwing a victory fist in the air when it stays shut. With their things put away, she whirls around tugging her flannel and t-shirt off, looking towards Waverly expectantly. </p><p>“Someone’s eager,” Waverly teases, heading into the bathroom but stops short with a frown. “Fudge, the bathrooms even smaller…”</p><p>“Can’t be that b—” Nicole begins and stops abruptly, bending down slightly to get through the doorway, rubbing at her forehead where it met the frame. “A little tight but we can make it work.”</p><p>Waverly moves as far back as she can without stepping into the smallest bathtub she’s ever seen. “How?” She pushes the shower curtain back and eyes the space wearily. </p><p>“Should have that of that before you propositioned me,” Nicole jokes, reaching for the hem of Waverly’s oversized sweater. She pecks her lips lightly, pressing closer. “We’ve made it work in tighter spaces,” she exhales as her fingers graze up her side, pushing the sweater up and leaving goosebumps in their wake. “We don’t have to,” she breathes out against Waverly’s clavicle, letting her sweater fall to the floor, she runs her hands up Waverly’s arms and gently pushes the straps of her bra down but doesn’t move to unhook it.</p><p>“I’m not prepared to break a limb,” Waverly sighs, holding Nicole in place when she begins to pull away. “The smart thing would be to move this to the bed,” her hands move to the buttons on Nicole’s jeans, “but I’m feeling a little dumb,” she giggles pushing the material down—they struggle to get fully undressed, stopping every few seconds to laugh at each other.</p><p>There’s hardly any room to turn around, let alone do any groping, Nicole will have to kneel to wash her hair, but there’s just enough for what they want to do. “I’m too tall,” Nicole points out, pressing Waverly’s back firmer against her front. Waverly dips her head under the spray and moans when Nicole massages her scalp. </p><p>Brushing the hair away from her shoulder, Nicole leans down to nibble on delicate skin. “If either one of us breaks something, we’ll have to tell Wynonna some elaborate story.” Her hand slips lower to run through trimmed curls and bites down when Waverly’s hips jerk. </p><p>“I’m sure we—” Waverly falters, breath hitching as Nicole’s fingers part her. “—can think of something.” She moans when Nicole applies pressure but whines in frustration when she pulls away, gasping when she’s turned around suddenly.</p><p>“Try not to slip,” Nicole instructs, shoving the shower curtain away so she can sit on the edge of the tub. She’ll have to bend forward at an awkward angle, but she doesn’t care and pulls Waverly closer, coaxing her foot up onto the edge of the tub. “This okay?” She presses her lips to Waverly’s stomach, tracing around her belly button and feeling her shiver despite the warmth of the shower. </p><p>One of Waverly’s hands winds through Nicole’s hair and grips tightly, pushing her hips forward against Nicole’s mouth, mumbling a breathy yes.</p><p>“Who’s eager now?” Nicole whispers into heat as her tongue slides through slick folds, teasing low at enticing warmth before gliding up to slowly circle sensitive nerves. The hand in her hair tightens, and she waits for half a heartbeat before sucking the hardening bud into her mouth, making Waverly’s hips buck as she lets out the sweetest sound that exists only for her. Wrapping one hand around Waverly’s thigh to keep her steady, Nicole smooths her free hand over tensing abs while her mouth sets a steady pace in devouring her. </p><p>Forgetting that they’re not exactly at home, Waverly cries out loudly, head falling back as her lips part, cheeks flushed with the prettiest hue of pink. She winds both hands in red hair roughly, gasping out Nicole’s name before an unchecked moan fills the room, not one bit drowned out by the sound of the shower as her climax bursts. </p><p>Nicole hums contentedly, lazily lapping at the fruits of her labor before nosing at soft curls and leaving one last kiss to Waverly’s hip and gently lowers her leg, her arms sliding around her waist as she stands. She gathers Waverly close so that their fronts press together and wordlessly reaches for the body wash, slowly bringing Waverly back to earth with a tender, soothing touch. And when Waverly finally finds her bearings, she reaches out to cradle Nicole’s face in her hands, peppering her with kisses.  </p><p>Smiling against each other’s lips, they finish washing and step out, lazily drying in favor of touching again, except they don’t make it to the bed this time either instead Nicole guides Waverly until she’s leaning back against the bathroom vanity and hoists her up. </p><p>“Wait,” Waverly exhales, lightly pushing at Nicole as her lips find the hollow of her throat. “My turn,” she gasps sharply as a warm mouth envelops her nipple. With one hand braced behind her, Waverly brings her free hand to roam down Nicole’s back. “I want to touch you,” she moans at the feel of Nicole’s fingers pressing against her.</p><p>“Shhh,” Nicole pants, moving to the opposite breast, showering it with the same affection. She coaxes Waverly to lean further back and bring her legs up, opening her wider to Nicole’s exploration. Feeling one finger slide in, then two, Waverly’s protest dies on the tip of her tongue as sparks of white-hot arousal flow through her.</p><p>An unrestrained moan stumbles out from Waverly’s lips so wantonly it makes Nicole shudder. Sinking deeper into her, she swallows Waverly’s cry when she replaces two fingers with three. She’s close, but not close enough, and Nicole’s wrist is starting to burn from the effort but she brings her thumb to swipe across taut nerves, making Waverly jerk as if touched by a live wire. Nicole slows her movement as Waverly spasms around her fingers, savoring the way she feels pulsing around her. She buries her face against Waverly’s neck, leaving soft kisses as she waits for her high to come down; both breathlessly whimper when Nicole pulls her fingers free. </p><p>When Waverly catches her breath, she’s slumped against the vanity’s mirror, her legs wobbly when Nicole gently lowers her down, but she’s determined to reciprocate, her hand making a sure move towards its destination save for the firm knocking on the door that stops her. They stare at each other wide-eyed, and when the knock comes again; firmer and insistent, Nicole steps out of Waverly’s reach and grabs for her discarded clothing. </p><p>“What was that about?” Waverly questions, making her way out of the bathroom to crawl into the bed.</p><p>“That was Ruth,” Nicole replies casually, joining her and propping herself up by the elbow to look down at her. “The couple next to us was concerned about all the noise coming from inside.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Waverly groans, turning over to rest on her belly. </p><p>“You’ll have to be quieter.”</p><p>A pillow muffles Waverly’s voice, and all Nicole can make out is a disgruntled squeak.</p><p>“I promised there’d be no more noises, so you’ll have to try and control yourself,” Nicole playfully goads.</p><p>Lifting her head, Waverly huffs. “You can get pretty loud too.” </p><p>With a smirk, Nicole curves a hand around Waverly’s hip. “Can I?” She licks her lips, coyly looking at Waverly through her lashes and next thing she knows she’s flat on her back with Waverly sitting astride her, staring down at her with a devious expression. </p><p>They’ll apologize later.</p><p>___________</p><p>Nicole is up well before the alarm the following morning, quietly busying herself at the kitchenette table. Waverly’s still fast asleep, and she’s keen on letting her get the extra rest. By her second cup of coffee, Waverly begins to stir, her body searching for Nicole’s on autopilot. She sits up looking adorably confused when she doesn’t find Nicole next to her. </p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>“Hmm, morning.” Waverly’s voice sleepily croaks. </p><p>“Are you ready to get up?” Nicole asks sweetly. “I thought we could start the day with a hike. There’s an easy trail that leads to the lake.”</p><p>Waverly stretches, joints popping as she leaves the warm comfort of the bed covers and readies herself for a day out in nature. Once dressed, she takes in Nicole’s attire, unconsciously licking her lips at how good she looks. She winks when their eyes catch.</p><p>Nicole shakes her head. “You’re incorrigible.” </p><p>“I can’t help it. You know how weak I get when you’re in khakis.” </p><p>She saunters over to Nicole, fully intent on delaying their morning, but Nicole’s dead set on that hike.</p><p>“Flattering, but we’re going hiking.” She hands Waverly a bowl of granola with a banana and ignores her cute pout.</p><p>Bellies satiated, they wander around the meadow near the trailhead, admiring the pretty wildflowers and sweeping view of the mountains beyond, eventually following a well-trodden path through a forested area. They stop every few steps when they spot a critter roaming around until the trail finally branches off and opens to a breathtaking view of the lake.</p><p>“Wow, what a gorgeous sight,” Nicole sighs, looking around in amazement, and promptly taking her phone out to snap a few pictures of the incredible backdrop. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Waverly echoes, never taking her eyes away from her. Nicole looks radiant—every bit in her element—and she’s overcome with a powerful urge to pop the question—again—amidst the stunning scenery. As much as she wants to though, they should probably talk first.</p><p>Nicole pulls her into an embrace, shaking her out of her thoughts with a soft kiss to her cheek at the exact moment her camera clicks. </p><p>“Everything alright, Waves?” Nicole asks. “You’re worlds away.”</p><p>“I’m fine’” Waverly quickly rushes out. “I mean, look,” she waves her arm around wildly, “So much beauty,” she nudges Nicole with her shoulder, “and you aren’t so bad to look at either,” she adds teasingly. </p><p>She’s deflecting. She knows it. Nicole knows it. The hidden wildlife knows it. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Nicole asks, closing the minuscule distance between them and wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist.</p><p>Pressing herself close, Waverly squeezes Nicole tightly. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it go, she whispers against the swell of Nicole’s breast. “Are you happy?” She mentally cringes, but the words stumble out before her brain can stop her.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m here with you surrounded by nature.” Nicole chuckles. </p><p>Waverly shakes her head, pulling free from Nicole’s arms. “No, I mean,” she pauses briefly, “Are you happy with me?” </p><p>Nicole looks at her with a confused expression. “Of course I am. You know that.”</p><p>“I asked you to marry me,” Waverly blurts out, feeling the sting when Nicole looks away. </p><p>“Waves…”</p><p>“I asked you to marry me,” Waverly’s voice wavers. “It’s been months, and we haven’t talked about it.”</p><p>Nicole’s eyes snap to Waverly’s face, she reaches for her, but Waverly isn’t having it. “Waves, let’s go back to the cabin,” she tries but Waverly’s made up her mind and there was no steering them back now. </p><p>“Do you want to get married?” she point-blank asks. This isn’t how she imagined it; she had pictured aching sweetness, not awkward confrontation. </p><p>“Waverly, let’s talk about this back at—”</p><p>“Yes or no, Nicole?” she cuts off, an argument isn’t what she’s after, but the sudden tension is palpable.</p><p>Nicole hesitates. She does want to get married—she does—they just have so much to work through, and the last thing she wants is for her and Waverly to crash and burn. </p><p>Unable to stop the hurt gnawing at her chest, Waverly turns on her heel and makes a hasty dash back towards the cabin, biting down on her bottom lip as it starts to quiver. She hears Nicole shouting for her to slow down; hears the pounding of their feet on the ground as she gives chase, but she can’t bring herself to stop. The rational part of her knows Nicole has a reasonable explanation: a logical reason for her uncertainty, but lingering insecurities make her run away. They reach the cabin in record time, both harshly out of breath and sweaty.</p><p>The couple from the day before offer Nicole worried stares as she lags behind Waverly, who has unlocked and slammed the cabin door and quickly scurried inside. Nicole gives what she hopes is an apologetic smile in return. </p><p>Stepping into the cabin, Nicole knocks on the bathroom door when Waverly’s nowhere in sight. “Waves, come out of the bathroom.” She can hear Waverly sniffling but doesn’t get a response. She tries the doorknob only to find it locked. “Baby, come on, please.” </p><p>There’s some slight ruffling on the other side of the door before Waverly’s voice rings out. “I’ve been too nervous to ask properly, too scared your answer would be no. I guess it is.”</p><p>“My answer isn’t no, Waverly,” she clarifies, “far from it,” she adds, trying the knob again, squeezing her eyes shut when it doesn’t budge. “I just think that—” she starts but Waverly’s loud scoff interrupts her train of thought.</p><p>“Let me explain.”</p><p>“What is there to explain, Nicole? Except for all the reasons you think we shouldn’t.” </p><p>With a sigh, Nicole drops her forehead to the door with a heavy thud. “I wanted you to have an out, Waverly. To have the space to change your mind in case you felt differently.”</p><p>“Why?” Waverly whispers so softly, Nicole almost doesn’t hear it.</p><p>“God Waverly,” Nicole huffs, feeling the beginnings of a headache. She really hopes the remainder of their weekend isn’t a total washout. “Everything that happened with Julian, finding out you’re half-celestial on top of saving the world? That’s a crazy whirlwind of emotion.”</p><p>Her words meet silence, so she waits for a half-second before continuing. </p><p>“A pending apocalypse isn't exactly romantic either,” she laughs softly despite the seriousness and slides down onto the floor. “You were frazzled,” she notes, “not to mention the whole getting trapped in an evil Garden of Eden fuckery.” She rubs at her temples, trying to ease the throbbing. </p><p>“Once you were back safe, and life got back to as normal as it gets for us, I didn’t want you to feel pressured,” she confesses, and with a rough exhale, decides there’s no better time to lay it all bare than now. “I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you Waverly, but you keep me in the dark most of the time.”</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>“Yes, it is,” she pushes. “I’m always the last to know what’s going on. You seem bent on keeping me out of the loop,” Nicole says firmly. “You just update me later, after the fact.”</p><p>“I’m keeping you safe,” Waverly says fervently, rubbing hard at her teary eyes. She’d die inside if anything ever happened to Nicole. Keeping her love shielded from the revolving bullshit her family name attracted wasn’t something she’d apologize for. </p><p>Nicole huffed. “I’m a lesbian with a police badge in a rural Podunk town, Waverly.” Paranormal baddies or a drunk hick with a poor attitude, there would <em> always </em> be something or someone dangerous. “Waves, I’m yours, in every way, but,” she goes quiet, unsure how to verbalize her apprehension. She wants to say something like marriage is hard and downright terrifying—scarier than face-eating witches even. </p><p>Being married is a monumental step, one so easy to fuck up if experiences have taught her well. And their lack of communication is asking for trouble. Waverly shows her love in so many other ways, but Nicole can’t help that trickle of anxiety whenever she doesn’t say <em> those </em> words back.</p><p>Nicole hears the lock click and scrambles to her feet as the door squeaks open. Waverly leans into the frame arms crossed and silent. They stare at one another and then Waverly’s hurriedly closing the gap between them. </p><p>Tangling her hands into Nicole’s hair and pulling her into a desperate kiss, Waverly tries to pour every confession of love she hasn’t yet voiced into their embrace. When they break apart, the words Nicole has waited to hear tumble from Waverly’s lips. </p><p>“I love you,” Waverly tells her softly, bumping Nicole’s nose with her own when her girlfriend stares at her misty-eyed. “I love you, and I want you to be my wife. So much.”</p><p>Nicole feels her heart swell and tears prickle the corner of her eyes.“We can have secrets, but not lies,” she manages. Heaven knows she has messed up a time or two, but she wants it crystal clear where she stands.</p><p>“I know, sweetie, I know. And I swear from now on to be upfront about all the crazy shit that happens,” Waverly promises. “We’ve been through so much together, and you still stay. You still chose me.” She has an entire Hallmark movie speech planned, but the words catch nervously, so she presses her lips to Nicole’s and murmurs: “I want an eternity with you.” </p><p>Nicole exhales, squeezing Waverly tighter to her. It doesn’t erase their shortcomings, promises are delicate things, easy to break, but it’s a start to a lifelong journey, no matter how messy. Things won’t be easy, they never are when Earps are involved, and she’s nervous, but she’s sure all that Waverly gives is all she could want.</p><p>“Yes,” Nicole puffs out low. </p><p>“What?” Waverly pulls back, her fingers scratching at the nape of Nicole’s neck. </p><p>“You know what.” Nicole smooths the tip of her nose along Waverly’s bridge.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Nicole nods. </p><p>Waverly squeals, locking her hands around Nicole’s neck and crashes their lips together as she navigates them clumsily backward until her legs hit the edge of the bed. She lowers herself, pulling Nicole down on top of her. </p><p>“Babe, I’m all sweaty from that sprint. The sticky kind of sweaty. </p><p>Waverly doesn’t care, already lifting Nicole’s shirt up over her head and making short work of her sports bra. She takes a rosy nipple into her mouth, causing Nicole to hiss out when her teeth not so gently scrape. She tugs on the bud, soothing the sting with her tongue as she leans back, making Nicole grind down with a groan. </p><p>“Oh, we’re gonna get so sticky,” Waverly teases. In a blink, she has Nicole’s pants undone and one hand shoved inside, her free hand guiding Nicole’s hips into a steady rhythm. “We’ll shower later,” she husks, moaning when Nicole rocks into her a little quicker. </p><p>Waverly stills her movement until Nicole’s eyes lock with hers. Lifting her chin, she plants a kiss on the underside of her chin, whispering, “I love you.” She feels Nicole clench around her before she responds with a gasped out, “I love you, too.”</p><p>Waverly laughs happily. “Well, that’s good.”</p><p>“Mmhm,” Nicole agrees, bringing her mouth down to suck at Waverly’s pulse, her hips moving on their own, riding Waverly’s motionless fingers. Neither says much after and the cabin fills with their moans at a more mindful level. </p><p>An hour later, they’re a boneless heap on the bed, panting heavily and most definitely a little sticky in places. A quick shower and a long nap later, they leave the cabin for much needed fresh air, leisurely heading back out to the trail. </p><p>After a string of selfies by the lake they make their way back hand-in-hand. They wave to their cabin neighbors who are packing up, briefly stopping to chat. The crisp late-afternoon air chilly enough to send a shiver through them. </p><p>Back inside they enjoy a quick meal and decide to make use of the fireplace, wrapping the bed’s fluffy duvet around them for added warmth as Waverly settles between Nicole’s legs facing the fire. For now, the shadows that lurk lay quiet, leaving them to bask in their shared happiness.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!” Waverly jumps up displacing a comfortably snuggled Nicole to rush over to their supplies. “S'mores time!” </p><p>Nicole grins, shaking her head with a soft laugh as the woman she loves bites into the chocolate bar and reaches into the marshmallow bag to throw a handful of them at her. </p><p>
  <span>They had no guarantee life together would get any simpler, or be free of any more sinister struggles, but if they got to spend the rest of forever loving one another, flaws and all, it would be well worth it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>